Rockabye Denmark on the Tree Top
by Mixed-in-a-Fruit-Bowl
Summary: After not hearing from Denmark for a couple of days, Sweden and Finland go to his house to make sure he's okay, but upon entering, they're not greeted by the loud mouthed Dane they've grown up with, but with a tiny blonde baby instead. Who is this baby and what happened to Denmark?


_Knock, knock, knock_

"Why are we h're ag'in?"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Because I'm worried."

_ Knock, knock, knock_

"But I h'te h'm."

Finland stopped just before his knuckles hit the wooden door again. "I know you do, but I just want to make sure he's alright."

_Knock, knock, knock_

. . . Nothing.

_Knock, knock, knock_

. . . Still nothing.

_Knock, knock-_

Sweden gripped Finland's hand, stopping him from tapping the door another time. "Eno'gh." He said. "He's n't h'me."

Finland sighed as Sweden let his hand go, he let it fall to his side. "It's not like Denmark to just . . . disappear." He said nervously.

"It's only b''n three d'ys."

"But he likes attention . . . he wouldn't just disappear."

"D'd ya ask N'rw'y?"

"Yes."

"Icel'nd"

"Mmhm."

" . . ."

They stood for a moment before Finland snapped his fingers and wandered around the side of the house

"Fin, wh're ya goin'?" Sweden asked, following after his wife.

Finland walked around to the gate leading to the backyard and ran his fingers along the slits between each post. "Ah ha!" He chimed as he pulled a key out from one of the thin spaces. "Found a key!"

"How'd ya kn'w wh're th't w's?" Sweden asked, walking over to the Finn who was observing the key.

"He told me where it was last Christmas, he said it was for if I ever needed to "talk" ehehehe . . . aaaaanyways." He sang, walking past a now enraged Sweden and to the front door.

He pushed the key into the lock and turned it until the door clicked. He opened the door cautiously and peaked inside.

Nothing.

The house was dark, even for the day time, no lights were on, and it was deafly silent. That was never a good sign, especially for Denmark's house.

Sweden made his way to the door, opening it up all the way so he could make his way inside (and hopefully punch a Dane). He took a couple steps before motioning for Finland to follow him.

They walked past the stairs and kitchen on their way into living room, looked around, there were beer cans on the floor as well as old food; this was normal for Denmark's house, but it still was unsettling.

"T'ld ya he w'sn't here, th't b'st'rd." Sweden said, kicking a can, causing it to make a loud echoing sound as it hit the other scattered cans.

"Ohhhhha!"

Finland and Sweden turned their hands upward at the odd sound that sounded like it came from upstairs.

" . . . What was that?" Finland asked, gripping onto Sweden's shirt

"D'n't kn'w." He responded. He looked down at his feet and kicked another can, harder this time.

"Ohhhahhhh!" _Thud. _The noise _definitely_ came from upstairs.

"Th're's s'methin' up th're." Sweden mumbled, turning around and walking towards the curved stairwell they had passed on the way in.

"St'y h're." Sweden said, shaking his arm loose for Finland's grasp.

"No, I want to come too!"

Sweden shot him a glare.

"That doesn't work on me anymore, Sve." He said shortly.

" . . . F'ne, b't st'y q'iet."

Finland only nodded in response as they made their way upstairs.

They stood for a minute only to be greeted with more silence.

" . . .Well?" Finland asked nervously.

"Mm." Sweden mumbled as he bent over to grab another one of the beer cans that littered the top floor as well. He threw the empty can against the wall, creating another unpleasant sound.

"Ahhhwwwaaahh!" _Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat_

"Th't r''m." Sweden said, pointing to the master bedroom, which also happened to be Denmark's room.

Sweden quietly patted over to the bedroom door before opening it as slowly as he could.

He was thankful the door didn't creak, he didn't need a horror movie scene, but it might was well have been from the anxiety that was going though both his and Finland's bodies.

Once the door was fully opened, he walked in, he didn't see anything. Denmark's clothes were scattered on and around the bed, sure, but that was normal for the messy Nordic.

"H'llo." He said, taking another step into the room.

He was answered with what sounded like a whimper. A sad whimper. A scared, sad whimper.

Sweden stopped and looked around . . . nothing. "H'llo." He stated calmly again. He was rewarded with another whimper, just like the first.

This time, though, he dropped to his knees and looked under the bed. What he saw frightened him a little. A little boy. A tiny, blonde haired, blue eyed boy, gripping onto a little pillow under the bed.

"H'y, Fin . . . c'mere." Sweden said, not once taking and eye off the boy.

Finland, who was still by the door, hurried over and joined his husband on the ground. He looked under the bed to see the same thing. A tiny boy, scared out of his wits, because two strangers had barged into his home and came into his room without permission.

Finland, who was at the moment in shock, shook his head and planted a sweet smile, reaching his hand towards the boy. "Come here little one, it's okay, come here." He reached, but the boy backed away, staring horrified at the older man with glasses.

"Sve . . . go away, you're scaring him." Finland said.

"Mm." He responded, getting up and walking to the corner of the room.

"See. The big scary man's gone. You came come out now." Finland said in a high pitched mommy sounding voice.

The little boy looked at Finland and gulped before crawling over to him.

"There we go." Finland said, scooping him up in his arms and holding him.

Now they could get a good look at him, his hair was indeed blonde and very spiky, yet his eyebrows where brown, he had light blue eyes, and had a roundish face. He was dressed in what looked like red dress, well Finland thought it was a dress until he saw the tie and realized that he was just wearing a really big red dress shirt . . . Denmark's red dress shirt.

Sweden was staring at the boy from his corner, he happened to look a lot like-

"Pl'se d'n't t'll me D'nm'rk h'd a b'by." Sweden said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He little boy looked at Sweden and gave a little yelp before squirming in Finland's arms.

"No! It's okay! He won't hurt you!" Finland sat down on the bed and held him closer so he could run off.

"Fin."

"Sve! Shhh!"

"Finl'nd . . . l''k at h'm."

"I am and I don't think Denmark would have a baby without telling us!"

"It l''ks l'ke h'm."

"Still!"

Meanwhile, the Denmark look alike squirmed fiercely in the Finn's arms.

"Shhh . . . it's okay. Calm down." Finland ran his hand though the boy's hair.

The boy continued his squirming for another five minutes before he wore himself out and stopped, sinking into Finland's arms in defeat.

"Done?" Finland asked, turning the boy around to face him.

He nodded.

"Good." Finland proceeded to stand up and make his way downstairs, Sweden in tow.

"Fin."

"Shh!"

"B't-"

"Sve! SHH! You'll scare him again!"

"Mm."

Finland plopped himself down on the couch, letting the little boy lay his head on his shoulder.

"Fin."

"SHHHHHH!"  
"Who 's he?"

"I. Don't. Kn-"

"DENMAWK!"

Both men shot a look down at the little boy who had his head facing upwards now, staring at Finland

"What?" Finland asked.

He didn't say anything.

" . . . What's your name?" He asked the boy cautiously.

"DENMAWK!" He yelled again, louder this time.

"Denmark?"

"DENMAWK!"

"Y-You're Denmark?" Finland stuttered in shock.

"DENMAWK!"

"W-what happened to you?!"

" . . . DENMAWK!"

" . . . I th'nk th't's all he c'n s'y." Sweden said, looking at 'Denmawk', causing the little boy to shut his mouth and dig his face into Finland's shoulder.

"Is this Denmark!?" Finland said in a more than loud manner.

"Mmm." Sweden shrugged, looking at the boy in front of him. "L''ks l'ke h'm."

"B-b-but . . . this isn't possible! H-he's a baby!" Finland yelped, holding "Denmawk" out in front of him.

"He sa'd h's n'me w's D'nm'rk."

"DENMAWK!"

" . . . And he s''ms to be as s'lf abs'rbed as h'm too." Sweden reasoned looking at Denmark again.

This time, Denmark only looked the other way instead of cowering to the Finn.

"But Sve-" He was stopped when Sweden put a hand up telling him to be quiet.

He took the little boy's head in his hand and turned it to him. "H'y . . . D'nm'rk. Sm'le."

The boy hesitated for a moment, but then placed a large grin on his face, then proceeded to poke at the Swede's face. "Ehhhh!" He whined, smile falling when the Swedish man pulled away.

"See. D'nm'rk." He said, pointing to the boy.

Finland turned the boy back to him and sat him on his lap. "What happened to you, Den?"

" . . . DENMAWK!"

"Fin. He c'n't s'y anythin' else."

"I want to see if he knows what's going on."

"h'h?"

"Like . . . if he's aware that he's been . . . er . . . little-a-fied?"

"D'bt it."

"Denmark . . . do you know what happened to you?"

The boy stared straight for a minute before yelling, "DENMA-" Finland slapped a hand over Denmark's mouth before he could finish.

"T'ld ya."

"Well, what do we do now! We can't just leave him here alone." Finland said putting Denmark on the couch next to him.

"He s''med f'ne wh'n we g't here."

"Luck. That was luck, Sve."

"Mm." Sweden turned to Denmark who was gnawing on the tie that was still intact with the dress shirt. "L've h'm w'th N'rw'y?"

"Yeah, cause that's what Norway wants . . . a baby Denmark." The Finn said sarcastically.

"DENMAWK!" Denmark shouted again, dropping the tie from his mouth.

"Shh, Denmark." Finland said, taking the tie off the small person.

"Icel'nd?"

"He'd be just as thrilled as Nor, honey."

"We're n't k''pin' it."

"Ah! Did you just call him an 'it'?"

" . . . y's."

"He's not an 'it' and yes, we're keeping him."

"Why?"

"Because he's cute." Finland said lifting him onto his lap again.

"No."

"Yes, until we find how to change him back."

"Mm." Swede grumbled trotting across the living room, kicking a few cans on the journey.

"What are you doing?"

"Th'nking."

"About what?"

"I d'n't w'nt h'm in my house."

"Fine, We'll just stay here then." Finland said, standing up and setting Denmark on the floor as he picked up a few beer cans to throw out.

Sweden grumbled more, then rubbed the bridge of his nose again.

"Be nice. He's just a baby!"

"He's a D'nish b'by."

"Oh hush!"

Finland spent a good thirty minutes picked up all of the beer cans, man there was a lot, what had happened? Did the beer fairy show up or something? Sheesh!

"Where's Denmark?" Finland asked upon entering the living room after just cleaning upstairs.

Sweden pointed to the corner of the room where the little Nordic was happily gnawing on a wooden spoon.

"Hm." Finland walked over to Denmark and took the spoon from him mouth which made him whine.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh! Eh! Eh!" He whined, throwing his hands in the air to reach for the spoon that was raised high above his head.

"No, how about we play with something else?" Finland said, he crawled across the room and grabbed a few pillows off the couch. "I know how you like pillow forts!"

Denmark grabbed at one of the pillows in Finland's hands and started to suck on one of the corners.

Finland sighed. "No. We don't suck on pillows." Finland said, pulling it away. He gathered all the pillows around the room and quickly put together a small pillow fort in a matter of minutes. The fort was big enough to hold the tiny Denmark, but not much else, so Finland went right along to pushing Denmark's little butt inside.

"Why?" Sweden asked as he watched the fiasco.

"Because I want to."

"Ok'y . . ." Sweden said, getting up and walking into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Finland couldn't care less at the moment, he was having more fun than Denmark was with a miniature fortress.

Denmark poked his head out the "front door" of the fort, his eyes wide with confusion as to what the hell was going on.

"Do you like it?" Finland asked, to which Denmark replied by slipping back into the fort. "Oh yes, I think you do."

_Slam!_

The sound of the front door flinging open rung through the somewhat quiet house.

"Sve?" Finland asked, sitting up straight from his leaning position. "Was that you?"

"No." Came a quiet response from the Swede.

Finland stiffened for a minute before tearing down the fort, much to Denmark's dismay, and picking him up.

"Hello? Denmark! Where are you?" A familiar British accent shouted.

"DE-"

Finland covered Denmark's mouth so he couldn't finish saying his name before scurrying to the front door to meet the owner of the voice, "England?" He asked.

There stood the Englishman, dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, covered mostly by a black and grey vest, and carrying a green bag over his shoulder.

"Ah! Finland? Why are you here?" England said, caught slightly off guard by the Finn.

"I found Denmark and thought it to be best to stay and watch him . . ." Finland said cautiously, holding Denmark out in front of him.

"DENMAWK" Denmark shouted when he heard his name being said.

"Ah, yes . . . I know. . . and I'm terribly sorry for this! I'll have him fixed up in a jif!" England said, arms open walking toward Denmark.

Finland quickly pulled Denmark into his chest again. "Sorry? What do you mean? What did you do?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, uh, I'm afraid that I'm responsible for his, er, condition . . ." He said quietly.

"Wh't d'd you do?" A deep voice repeated Finland's previous question from the doorway in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Sweden . . . well, you see . . . Prussia, Denmark, and I had a bit of a party a few days back, and let's say it didn't go as planned." England stated.

"DENMAWK!" Denmark yelled.

"Well obviously, DENMARK'S A BABY!" Finland shrieked.

"DENMAWK!"

"I know, and I told you I was sorry! I was just . . . so drunk and Prussia had left because he got some booty call from Austria and- Well, no one was there to stop drunk me from fooling around with magic . . ." He said awkwardly. "I woke up here the next morning to a screaming baby! I didn't know what to do! I cut up some fruit for him to eat and rushed home . . ." He voice faded again.

"YOU LEFT A BABY ALONE?!" Finland screamed.

"Well! I thought the spell would wear off! Once I turned France into a child and it wore off after a few hours! I came the next day to find him still a baby, so I fed him again, then went straight home to try to find a spell to change him back, then I repeated that for a few days, until, well, now."

"Why didn't you take him with you? You can't leave him alone!"

"You d'dn't ev'n clean up aft'r the p'rty . . . beer c'ns were ev'rywh're." Sweden said.

"I know, I know. I screwed up, but I didn't know what to do! He was scared of me! He wouldn't come near me! I left the food in a bowl on the floor and found it empty when I came back so I assumed it was okay and he was eating." England said nervously. "It's been a while since I've taken care of a baby you know, about four hundred years or more"

Finland was about it yell again, but decided against it. _Denmark was scared of Sve and me when we entered the house too. _He thought. "Well . . . have you found anything?"

"Yes! Thankfully! I think it'll work, but cross your fingers just to be sure." He said, pulling out a spell book from his bag.

Finland nodded and placed Denmark on the floor in front of him assuming that's what he was supposed to do.

"You might want to go into another room, I don't know what'll happen if the spell backfires and hits you two." He said.

Finland turned and followed Sweden into the kitchen.

The muffled hum of unfamiliar words could be heard through the thick wooden door, along with a bright green light that could be seen though the small crack between the floor and the door.

Then, silence.

"Did it work?" Finland whispered to Sweden, not daring to look behind then door.

"FUCK!" Screamed a familiar Danish accent.

"Y's, it w'rked." Sweden replied.

"ENGLAND?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY PANTS?!"

_Oh right . . . he was only wearing a shirt. _Finland mused.

The couple could hear the thumping of a large man running up the stairs, when it stopped, Finland found it safe to exit the kitchen. "Well?" He giggled, looking at England.

"I just saw _way_ too much of that man." He said, wide eyed.

Sweden couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Well, looks like I'm done here, again, I'm terribly sorry for this mess. Oh and . . . tell Denmark I'm sorry about . . . this, too. Good day." He said before hurriedly stuffing the spell book back into his back and slipping out the front door. The poor man was probably scarred for life.

Sweden looked at Finland before walking towards the front door. "W'll . . . I'm gl'd th't's ov'r. Wh't a t'rrible d'y" He said, opening the door. "C'mon, let's leave b'fore the D'ne kn'ws we're here."

"Aw, I thought it was a good day, you know, now I kind of want a baby." Finland blushed as he walked out the front door with his "husband".

"Th'n I'll g't ya one."

Finland laughed on his way to the car parked out in front of the house. "Sure, whatever."

"B't it c'n't look l'ke D'nm'rk."

"Okay."

"I mean it, no sp'ky hair."

"Honey, I was joking."

"And it can't be D'nish."

"Sve . . ."

"N't ev'n a qu'rter D'nish." He said getting into the car.

Finland sighed, "Okay Sve." He said, climbing into the car, he wrapped his arms around his husband. "We can adopt _whatever_ you want."

Sweden nodded. Hm, maybe this day wasn't too terrible after all . . .

**Awwww~ Baby Denmark! So cute!**

**I couldn't figure out how to end this, so this is what I ended up with, hope it's not that bad. ^_^' **

**Sorry for making Sweden a bit of a jerk in this, it was unintentional.**

**And sorry for making Finland soooo unmanly. XD **

**So thank you so much for reading all the way through! I love the Nordics, so whatever my next story will be, it'll probably involve them.**

**So review, fav, and follow! Thank you! Bye!**


End file.
